walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Jake Powell (Fear)
Jake Powell is the protagonist of Flight 462 and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is one of the passengers of TruWest Airlines Flight 462. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Jake's life from before the outbreak, except that he booked Flight 462 to fly out and see his father. His Mother's seat was taken by Alex. Post-Apocalypse Flight 462 Part 1 Jake notices a woman boarding and taking her seat in front of him, and receives a text from his mother regarding travel arrangements. He then calls her to further discuss the flight, as well as rumors that flights are being grounded, to which she insists that she'll drive if need be. Jake hears a woman scream over the phone, and his mother explains that it is a neighbor who is just "upset." She hurriedly tells him that she loves him before hanging up, while Jake observes signs of unrest among the other passengers. Part 2 Jake talks with Connie about how he boarded the plane without his mother and will meet with his father when they land. Alex eavesdrops on the conversation. Part 3 Jake attempts to reach his mother again via text message, but is unsuccessful. He briefly makes eye contact with Alex before staring out the window, clearly unsettled. Part 4 Jake looks on as Marcus rushes to the bathroom and Alex questions Suzanne about his illness. After Alex is told to mind her own business, Jake asks if she thinks what Marcus is suffering from might be related to the strange flu that has been going around. He receives no answer. Part 5 Jake stares out the window, ignoring the drama that is occurring behind him. Puzzled, he grows frightened as the lights below in Phoenix begin to fade. He frantically asks Alex if she noticed the blackout, but receives no response as she is distracted by Deirdre's pleas to remove Marcus from the lavatory before the plane lands. Part 6 Jake witnesses Deirdre open the bathroom door. Marcus falls out to the ground, unconscious. Part 7 Jake tries to get a better look at the unfolding drama. He witnesses Alex rip open Marcus's shirt to reveal a wound on his stomach. Part 8 Jake watches Anthony move Alex out of the way. He grows tense as he witnesses Deirdre perform CPR on Marcus, who then reanimates as a zombie. Part 9 Jake continues watching the commotion in horror. Part 10 When Deirdre reveals that the lights are going out in other cities, Alex and Jake exchange worried looks. Part 11 Jake asked Alex how she knew that Marcus would reanimate, but she doesn't answer. He then watches Suzanne sob at the bathroom door. Part 12 Jake and the other passengers begin to panic after Suzanne lets Marcus out of the bathroom, letting her undead husband rip her throat out in the process. Jake tries to help but Alex forces him back. Anthony pushes through them and shoots Marcus, but fails to kill him and is pinned down as Jake watches in horror. Part 13 Jake hurriedly grabs a crochet needle from Connie's bag. He hands it to Alex, who promptly stabs Marcus in the head with it, killing him and saving Anthony's life. The three of them then notice one of the plane's windows beginning to crack. Part 14 Jake stares in shock as Alex stabs Suzanne in the head, killing her out of mercy. The cracked window then shatters. Part 15 After the window breaks, the plane begins to decompress and lose control. Alex tells Jake to get into a seat and assists him in putting an oxygen mask on his face. She then apologizes to Jake, telling him that she got the last seat instead of his mother. She tells him that he should have been with her. Terrified, Jake says that she is probably with his father. Alex promises him that he'll be with them soon. Part 16 Jake and Alex hold hands as they brace for impact. Season 2 "Ouroboros" After the airplane crash, Jake appears to have been badly burnt on the right side of his face. Alex tries to attend to his injuries, to little avail. He doesn't appear when Alex is running down the hill with Walkers chasing her, possible owing to his injuries making it impossible for him to be moved. After the group battles the Walkers, they pick up the life raft with Jake and take him to the Abigail. After much debate with Strand, they stayed on the raft but were towed. Strand eventually cut the tow rope and Jake and Alex were abandoned in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. "Captive" On Connor's ship, Alex reveals to Travis that Jake had died. She explained that while they were adrift, Jake's condition got worse until Alex was forced to strangle him to death out of mercy. His body was then dumped into the ocean. Death Killed By *Victor Strand (Indirectly Caused) *Alex (Out of Mercy) *Injuries he sustained from the crash of Flight 462, coupled with dehydration and exposure. After he and Alex are cut from the raft by Strand, Jake's condition worsens and he asks Alex to kill him. She wraps her hands around his throat and she tightens her grip. After killing him, she throws his body overboard. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jake has killed: *Marcus (Zombified, Caused) Relationships Alex Alex acts mysteriously towards Jake. She attempts to stop him from freaking out about the flight. She tends to ignore his questions about how she knows so much about what's happening, though it may be due to the intensity of the situation. Alex takes interest in Jake's predicament with his mother and appears to show some concern about his situation. When Alex gets Marcus off Anthony, she is attacked and almost killed, but Jake saves her by handing her Connie's crochet needle, allowing her to kill Marcus. After the window breaks and the plane begins to crash, Alex assists Jake into getting a seat and helps put on his oxygen mask. She then apologizes for taking the last seat, claiming he should have been with his mom, to which he mentions that she is probably with his dad. Alex promises him that he'll be with them. Connie Jake and Connie don't interact much, but they appear to get along. Jake talks to her about his situation with his mother and Connie reassures him that his mother will be alright. Appearances Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Webisode Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Webisodes Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Deceased